Rugs
by umyikes
Summary: Bella buys a magical rug and a simple tea with a friend turns a whole new direction. Mature rating. Some zoophilia. Dubious consent.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is probably the most fucked up thing I've written in my life.

Warning: contains some beastiality and dubious consent.

* * *

Bella Cullen bought the vintage rug for her living room. Her husband nearly killed her for it.

Mr. Cullen had an image to keep up, buying an expensive house they'd have to pay off approximately thirty years after they're both dead. Their two children couldn't care less about their futures no matter how much Bella put the effort to motivate them. Her brother-in-law finally got busted for his drug problem and her mother finally kicked the bucket last year from breast cancer.

So, she couldn't help but think that she deserved something she actually wanted in her life. Why not let herself, a woman who works so hard to make things right in her world, indulge herself into a guilty pleasure?

Bella's friends suggested getting a tattoo on her ankle or her shoulder. Even get an affair; she _considered_ it. But the second her eyes fell on the intricate patterns of the rug, she knew she couldn't leave it to collect dust.

Mr. Cullen only stared at the rug when he came home that evening. He set down his briefcase gently, put up his coat, his eyes never leaving the cheapest thing in the room within an expensive house. "Isabella? What's this thing in our front room?"

Bella skipped in giddily into the living room. "I got it this afternoon in a thrift store. I can't believe someone gave this up. Isn't it just beautiful?" She was bare feet so she could dig her toes in the plush fur of the carpet. She thought she was going to orgasm right there just at the feel of such softness. She had to admit that it had been such a long time since Edward pleasured her.

"Please tell me you're joking. Return this garbage first thing in the morning! I'm not having this crap laid out on my floor."

"Edward! I worked hard and I busted my bones to get this rug, so I'll do as I please!" She crossed her arms and pursed her lips at him.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. This piece of shit better be gone by the time I get home tomorrow, or you don't know what I'm gonna do."

* * *

Bella hated Edward with all her might. She moved the coffee table over so that she could roll up the rug later. She invited her friend Alice over for some tea and cupcakes. Alice had a knack for wearing clothes that were too small, too tight, and too young. It embarrassed her to walk around in public with her, but if that law allowed it, Alice would just sit right on that line.

Today, she walked in Bella's house with a white tank top that only covered her to mid-breast. Her shorts were just barely covering her ass. Her stilettos clacked on the wooden floors in the house. Alice blew Bella an air kiss and plopped on the white couch, her legs wide open. Bella's dog Jake, a beautiful reddish lab, came sniffing in, hearing the door close and went straight for Alice's leg, sniffing her crotch. Bella didn't know why, but it turned her on slightly.

Bella sat on the couch across from Alice after grabbing a glass of water for herself. "Thanks for coming today, Alice. How've things been going? How's Jasper?"

Alice made a disgusted face, opening her legs wider for Jake to sniff. She watched him push his nose closer to the hem of her shorts, which basically looked like denim underwear at this point. Bella gasped when she saw a tongue dart out to touch Alice. "Jasper's having one of his 'tortured artist' days. I just want to get away from all that sometimes. He's been sleeping with his nude model Rosalie these days."

"I'm so sorry, sweetie. What are you going to do about it?" She squirmed when she saw that Alice had slowly brought her hand down to her shorts as she tantalizingly pushed aside. No panties. Jake's tail wagged, and his tongue darted out faster.

"I…" she lightly moaned when Jake's rough tongue touched the lips of her cunt which Bella could now plainly see. It was glistening with her juices which looked so mouth-wateringly good. Bella squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. "I…" Alice started again but stopped as her hips bucked towards Jake's hungry face.

"Ah-ah, s-sorry, Alice, let me get him away. Bad dog, Jake!" Bella started to grab Jake by his collar to pull him away, but Alice rested her hand gently on Bella's.

"It's alright, he's just a hungry boy." She scratched behind Jake's ears. "Aren't you, Jakey?" she asked in a baby-voice.

Bella giggled nervously but stopped in shock as Alice leaned back into the couch, spread her legs even further and guided the dog's face back into her crotch. Jake resumed lapping at the lithe woman's pussy with vigor as if her juices were sweet water. "A-Alice?"

Alice responded with a loud, breathy moan as her knees lifted higher so that more of her crotch was available. "Fuck yeah, eat my pussy!" Jake answered happily by licking even faster, his jaws snapping in between, scaring Bella that he might hurt her. "Ah, ah, ah! I'm gonna cum!"

"Alice, wait, I don't think this is –"

Suddenly, Bella was pushed back by something huge. She stumbled and fell on her ass. She shook her head to clear away the disorienting feeling and saw a large, naked, dark-skinned man in front of her. He was shaking furiously, sweat dripping down his back. His every breath sounded like a growl reverberating in his chest. Still in shock, Bella's eyes raked over his body down to his pelvis where her eyes widened. His penis was huge -ten inches at least with a girth she had never seen before. He suddenly grabbed a shocked Alice by her hips and slammed her onto his cock until he was balls deep in her.

Alice screamed in pain but as he continued to pump into her, she wrapped her hands around his neck and her screams turned into loud mewls. "Fuuuuck yes," she screamed.

Bella realized she wasn't breathing and got up shakily, not believing what was happening in front of her eyes. "Alice," she whispered.

The man stopped fucking Alice and turned to Bella, his eyes flashing gold. He tossed Alice, who looked disappointed that he stopped, onto the couch and approached Bella, a fever in his eyes. Bella began to step away from him but only made it one step before he grabbed her dress, his fingers digging into the bra underneath and ripped it off her body. Her hands immediately went up to cover her small, naked breasts. She squeaked as he pulled her head down until she was on her knees and he pushed his dick into her mouth.

At first, he was gentle, as if to test out her mouth but he quickly became impatient and began to rock into her mouth harder and harder until she began to gag. It felt like her mouth and throat was stretched to its limitations. Bella tried to push him away but his strong hand behind her head kept her head straight. Tears began to flow out of her eyes when he suddenly stopped.

Alice stood beside the man, her hand on his arm. "Be patient, Jake. You have to play nice," she told him. She gently nudged him away and knelt down in front of Bella, who was starting to cry even more now. "Shh, shh Bells, I got you. Jake didn't mean that -he just wants to have fun with us. You want to have fun, right?"

Bella, who was unsure, just nodded dumbly.

"Okay, good girl." Alice prodded Bella back until Bella was sitting on the floor with her legs bent in front of her. "Let's have fun, okay? Just enjoy." Alice helped Bella take her panties off and to Bella's surprise, they were sopping wet. Alice tossed the underwear up to Jake, who inhaled it deeply. He growled.

Alice bent down so that she was at eye-level with Bella's glistening pussy. "Bells, you're so fucking wet, you wanted this bad, didn't you?" She inhaled Bella's crotch, humming with pleasure. She poked out a bit of her tongue and just barely brushed the sensitive bundle of nerves and laughed when Bella bucked towards Alice's face. Like Jake had done before to her, Alice gently began to lick up the juices flowing out of Bella's pussy, savoring the sweet taste of the innocent woman. Every time she would get a good mouthful, Bella would produce more, her legs shaking in need. Her moans were quiet and breathy and her hand hovered near her pelvis as if wanting to do something about the ache between her legs.

Meanwhile, Jake knelt behind Alice and resumed fucking her cunt, every stroke a slam against her cheeks, balls-deep. He had a slow and steady pace, like a robot.

Alice took one finger and inserted it. Bella's pussy tightened around the one finger and began to rock against it. Alice inserted another finger, stretching Bella a little until she added a third and then a fourth. Soon, she had practically her whole hand in there, surprised that Bella could even take that much. Bella was shivering above her, eyes rolling to the back of head from the mind-blowing pleasure.

Alice grinned and licked up anything flowing around her hand when she suddenly screamed in pain. Jake had missed her vagina this time and had his entire dick deep into her ass. The force of it pushed her hand deeper into Bella who tightened around her fist and groaned as she came on Alice's clenched fist.

"Ohhhh yeah," screamed both Alice and Bella together. Jake continued to pound into Alice's tight little asshole raw, her hips practically floating up to meet his dick at his height. Jake roared behind Alice as he pumped his cum into her.

He suddenly pushed her aside and prowled towards Bella who was still trembling from her orgasm. He grabbed her by the hair again and thrust his dick fully in her mouth. Bella squeaked but was more receptive this time. She could taste Alice's pussy and ass on his dick and her own pussy was dripping in response. She choked and gagged on his impossibly large penis but moaned, nevertheless.

"You like the taste of my ass, Bella?" Alice cooed. She gently stepped in between Bella and Jake, helping him go closer to Bella's cunt. Jake got the message and instantly began thrusting into her. Bella screamed in pleasure and pain. Her larger tits bounced at the force of his rocking.

Alice faced Jake and sat herself down on Bella's face, spreading her cheeks wide. Bella's eyes flew open in surprise at how large Alice's asshole was but her mouth water hungrily for a taste. The petite woman settled herself over Bella's face and moaned as the woman underneath her sloppily licked her pussy to asshole, letting her tongue fully explore the depths of Alice's anus. "You taste so fucking good," Bella moaned below her.

Alice, feeling the pleasure build within her, reached down and pinched Bella's nipples roughly, making her scream. Jake began rocking harder and faster into Bella which forced her tongue and nose deeper into Alice. The two women moaned loudly, their pleasure peaking higher and higher, surmounting anything they had ever experienced until Jake thrust one last time and groaned. Bella felt him throb inside her as hot cum poured inside her womb. She felt a splash as Alice came all over her face.

Alice kissed her stomach before climbing off of her. Jake slowly pulled out of her collapsed into a heap beside the rug. Right before her eyes, the large man became smaller and smaller until she saw her red lab snoozing on the floor.

"Thanks for inviting me over," said Alice, sweetly. She put on her white top and put on her torn denim shorts before kissing Bella straight on the mouth and leaving.

Bella, covered in cum, snuggled into the rug and slept.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: And the fucked-upedness continues! Y'all asked me for it lol. Once again, mature rating and dubious lack of consent. No zoophilia.

* * *

Edward Cullen found his wife asleep on the floor when he came home from work that evening. She was sprawled naked across the rug she had promised to return earlier in the day, reeking of something familiar but also foreign.

He set down his briefcase on the coffee table and knelt down beside Bella to shake her awake. He noticed that her legs were wide apart and that her pussy was gleaming wet. Hesitantly, he reached his pointer and middle finger to open her pussy. Immediate his fingers were soaked, and his fingers were practically sucked into her tight, wet cunt.

Bella moaned and wiggled closer to his fingers.

With a pleased smile, Edward began to pump his fingers inside her wanting to sexily wake his wife up to an orgasm.

"Mmm," she moaned quietly. "Harder, Jake."

His fingers froze inside of her, not believing his ears. Had she just called out the dog's name? He then began to notice the dried cum around her vagina and scent of sweat and sex lingering in the air. He had asked her to return the rug that morning and instead she fucked the dog on the rug.

Feeling a rage unlike any he had ever before, he flipped his wife over onto her stomach, lifting her ass upwards towards to meet his pelvis. He felt her rouse in front of him, making sounds of confusion, accidentally brushing her soft ass against his tightening pants. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. In two firm strokes, he sheathed his cock into his wife's tight little asshole.

Bella screamed awake, her arms reaching behind her to push him off of her, but Edward dug his fingers into her hips, unwilling to let her go. "Edward, what are you doing?" He felt utter heavenly pleasure as every inch of her asshole gripped his dick like a saving grace. Her screams and cries melted into heavy breathing and frustrated moans.

"You like having me pound into your asshole, you cunt? At least I can tell you did let the fucking dog in here."

He heard her gasp in surprise as her back arched to take more of him inside her.

The dog came out of its kennel in the next room and stood on the rug in front of them watching. Edward laughed. "You like to watch, Jake?"

Suddenly, the dog transformed into a hulking man, larger than Jake. Edward nearly faltered in his fucking of Bella's asshole at the sight of the strange man-dog. Jake approached Bella and knelt before her and through her sputtered protests, thrust his enormous cock into her mouth. Bella gagged repeatedly but had never felt so whole in her life as the two men in her life fucked her brains out. Jake clearly had no qualms about hearing her gag on his cock and shoved further into her, making sure every last inch of him was inside of her.

Bella was practically climbing up Jake's large chest, pushing her ass closer to Edward. Edward had never been so deep into his wife before. He sped up, getting harder at the sound of her cheeks slapping against him and her gagging on another man's dick.

Jake pulled his now wet dick out of Bella's mouth. Bella coughed and gasped for breath. He slid underneath her, making Edward's cock fall out of her. Jake then lifted Bella and dragged her on top of him until he was sheathed within her. Edward watched in shock but then realized that Jake had not started fucking her yet. He was waiting for Edward to fuck her too.

Bella's body betrayed her as it writhed on top of the man, her but shaking a little in the air to call back the loss of the large cock of her husband.

Edward reinserted his penis into Bella's asshole. Bella let out a breathy mewl as both men began to slowly rock into her. Through the wall that separated Bella's vagina and rectum, Edward could feel the thick, hot rod that was starting to ram into his wife. Every stroke was delicious, like every pleasurable sensory nerve ending lit up. Both men grunted as the pleasure grew and together, they came into her.

Bella's moans got louder and louder until she let out a silent scream and relaxed flat against Jake with Edward on top of her. The Cullens eventually rolled off of Jake and tried to catch their breath, their hands entwined while the russet colored dog trotted back to its bed. The rug beneath them glowed.

"Bella," gasped Edward, drawing his wife into his chest.

"Hm?" mumbled Bella.

"You have to return this fucking rug."


End file.
